my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
DNW I3: Haunted Power
Issue 3: Haunted Power is the third installment of the Dawn of a New World series written by Haou1987. In this issue, Agent Archer and Agent Coulson join Captain America to Mexico to seek and obtain the artifact from World War II before HYDRA can obtain it. On the ground there they run into unexpected issues. Synopsis Above Mexico - A SHIELD Quinjet in stealth mode flew over the border of the US and Mexico, with Agent Archer and Agent Coulson aboard it accompanied by Agent May and Captain America. Coulson and Rogers relay information about HYDRA's previous operations, after which Archer reveals they have an agent, codenamed Agent X inside HYDRA. Coulson and Rogers are surprised at first and Archer tells them of the knowledge he has on HYDRA. Coulson then informs them they will be meeting Agent 33 on the ground in Cuantajara. When the quinjet lands, Archer notices that an area scan reveals multiple large spread ruins below Cuantajara. Making contact with Agent 33, Archer, Coulson and Rogers travel to the last known location of Steve's mission, which is an old monastery occupied by a group of Norse Paganists led by Alexzander Nystrom. Archer attempts to negotiate a truce between them and Nystrom, but Nystrom who with his people outnumber and outgun SHIELD/SPECTER, refuses, informing them of the holy ground and sacred to the Gods. Captain America has enough and single handedly takes out the group himself, delivering Nystrom to Coulson and Archer, before going to investigate the church. Archer and Coulson question Nystrom, who keeps claiming to execute the will of the Gods and refuses to say a further thing. They hand him over to Agent May. Coulson and Archer join Captain America inside the church, where Steve begins to remember certain elements of his mission, including a run in with the Norse Paganists. Steve recounts how they claimed that one of the Stones of the Gods were hidden underneath the church and how they sought to find it. When they start looking for an entrance to the ruins below the church, May informs them of another jet landing outside Cuantajara sporting the HYDRA symbols. Whitehall leads the team again, but is met by Agent 33 and Agent May, who manage to delay him enough for Coulson, Archer and Captain America to excavate an entrance into the ruins. Agent 33 and May retreat into the quinjet, flying away from the village, alerting Coulson and Archer they'll be back as soon as possible. Whitehall catches up with Coulson's group, saying he was here before in World War II. Captain America remembers he has faced off against Whitehall before, but he was known as General Reinhard back then. Coulson and Archer open fire on HYDRA, killing most but Whitehall. Whitehall and Captain America face off, but Captain America seems still weakened from his time away from SHIELD. Just when Whitehall is about to deliver the killing blow to Captain, Archer shoots Whitehall twice in the chest, instantly killing him. Whitehall utters there will be many more before dieing. With the entrance now caved in, Archer, Coulson and Captain America have no choice but to face the ruins now.